godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Weirdest. Dream. Ever.
So, today I was sleeping (like all human beings do every day... or at least, that's what I was told, anyway), and I had something which I consider the weirdest dream I've ever had in... ever. At the beginning of the dream, I was watching how MK9 characters ended up after Story Mode (even though I never actually finished Story Mode; I dropped it after I finished Liu Kang's chapter, I think) until two of them (I don't remember who, probably they were made up by my mind: a guy the size of Goro and a normal fellow with a yellow sword) began to fight (the sword guy was constantly pulling pranks on the big guy) and ended up falling of a cliff and shouting. However, seconds later they rose from the edge of the cliff as if nothing had happened. Out of nowhere, the dream cut to me driving a convertible car (without the roof on) through a highway between the bottom of a cliff and the top of another. For some reason, an undefined guy sitting right next to me threw me down the cliff (which was at my right) and I died. However, I immediately respawned inside the car. I was driving with only one hand, when all of a sudden a gigantic wave (at least 50m tall) began to move towards me very quickly. I covered myself with both hands, but the water froze instantly and I saw some guy without shirt climbing the frozen water, which was really spiky. But before I could resume the travel, another wave, insanely larger than the previous one, came and ducked everything. For some reason, everything cut to a meeting which theme I ignore. I remember an MK character passing in front of me, Goro I think. However, there was someone speaking: I was certain of it despite no one gave signals of listening to him, nor did I listen anyone actually speaking. The best part about the meeting, though, was that there was this chick who looked hot as hell and probably wasn't taller than 1.30m. For some reason, she called me perv (yes, she actually called me "Perv", not "Pervertido", which is the Spanish word for "Pervert"), despite all I had done was stumbling with her and falling in an odd position it was on her back.. However, after a while, things got even weirder, and she was fine with me hugging her from behind It was only a hug. while we listened to the speaker, whose voice could now be heard but no one paid attention to. For some reason, at one point everyone was looking in a given direction, and she asked me to hold her up so she could see. However, I installed myself in a high place and let her sit in my knee. Right then, the scene finished and it cut to a panoramic view of dwarves building a boat (!). However, that was not the weirdest thing. It was playing as if you were accelerating a DVD (!!). But even that was not the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was that, while the dwarves were building a wooden boat (something which I think is pretty manly, especially considering they were ducking dwarves), this track was playing as BGM (!!!!!!!!). ---- What do you guys think? Comment your weirdest dream in the comments down there! Category:Blog posts